Believe
by Higure-san
Summary: [AU, SasuNaru] It was harshly taken away from them before they could even say each other’s name. But now in the new setting, are they being given a second chance? [Important notice inside, M for safety]
1. Part 1

Oh God, I went overboard again. It's 18 pages long, so I'll cut it into two parts (yes, only two!) this time. Thank you all, for encouraging me to make sequel with your reviews. I hope this will quench your thirst for the lack of SasuNaru in Kitten.

**Important background. Please READ this FIRST (especially for new readers):  
****1) This story can stand on its own, I think/hope; but it will be easier to understand if you read Kitten first (if you haven't read it).  
****2) This story is also based on the lyrics of 'I Believe in You'. I sort of took each verse and made up a story for it (well, except for the non-English part of it- I couldn't understand a thing there :p)**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and co belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own the lyrics and song of 'I Believe in You' by Il Divo and Celine Dion too. The only thing I own in this story is _Hikaru_ the kitten. XD

* * *

"_Isn't there anything else we can do, doctor?"_

"_I'm afraid not. He's no longer in the age where his body can hold fighting this disease. Just pray so that he doesn't feel much pain. All I can say is that we'll do our best to make sure he's comfortable."_

"_Thank you, doctor."_

_That was one of the last things he heard as his lids felt heavier and heavier…_

"**One day you will find your light again…  
****Let your love lead through the darkness…  
****Someday I'll find you,  
Someday you'll find me too" (1)**

Obsidian eyes opened.

Sasuke looked at the white ceiling, shoulders and ribs still aching. When will the hitting stop? He wondered. When will I be free of this prison? He pleaded silently.

The shirtless boy got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he saw the rising blue on his left cheek bone. That would be hard to conceal, he grimaced. Pale hands washed his body softly, tried not to wince when the hands brushed across some painful areas.

Only a few months… Only a few months and I'll be a free man, he willed himself to last for a few more months in this hell-hole. Ever since his older brother died- no, he was killed, Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. Ever since that bastard killed him, the beating got worse.

And he lost a shoulder to cry, an ear to listen to and a heart to share the anguish.

Only a few more months… and I'll no longer be under his control anymore!

"**Let your love lead through the darkness…" (1)**

Obsidian eyes snapped opened.

This is it, he looked at the calendar. 23rd of July.  
I'm a free man.  
He opened up the only backpack he owned. Fishing up some shirts, underwear and pants, Sasuke zipped the bag close.  
Not even the claim of I'm mentally unstable will keep me under _that man's_ wings again.

Determined to make sure this works, he collected his money and books and acted usual, in case that man hasn't gone to work.

------------

"Coming… coming!" A door was opened and a certain grey-haired man (despite the fact that he's not old) opened the front door. His eyes widen.

"Sensei," a monotonous tone greeted him.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" He opened his door further as a sign for the late teenager to come in.

"I ran away."

There was a thick silence. The grey-haired man named Kakashi sighed. "Does your father know?"

Sasuke shook his head, eyes cold, determined not to go back. He has invested his last savings on the plane ride here. Why would he go back?

"Do you know you will cause me enough trouble now?" When the dark-haired teen didn't answer, Kakashi made a move to go to the phone.

"Sensei," Sasuke called. Kakashi put down the receiver and turned to look at his former student. His eyes suddenly widen at the sight before him. There, in the living room, was a shirtless teen with pale broad chest. But there was more to it. Sasuke wiped a site on his cheek with the sole of his palm. If it was possible, his eyes widen more.

Stood in front of him was not smooth skin, but one that marred with long, short and some wide gashes and scars. Some, he noted, are old and some are new. He frowned at different places of dark blue and black bruises on the teen's chest and face.

"He did this to you?!" Kakashi hissed. Sasuke only nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?!"

"And risk being sent into psychiatric ward again? Or being sent to Orphanage? I have my self value, sensei." Cold tone answered.

"What about now?"

"I'm officially 18 today. I'm a free man."

Kakashi sighed. "You are aware of the implications, are you not?" He finally said, once he read the message in the teen's black eyes. The teen nodded.

"I've been accepted to law course here. I won't go ahead to striking him, but if he took legal actions, I'll fight back this time."

Kakashi sighed again. This will be hard, it seemed. But he didn't think he could abandon Sasuke now, seeing at his determination. Maybe he should start contacting Tsunade-sama, in case the Uchiha head's searching for his son and decided to take legal actions.

"**One day you will find your light again…****" (1)**

Obsidian eyes blinked.

_That_ dream again. He was aware of the recurrent dreams he was having since the past few years. Even though there were no faces and only voices, somehow he felt that they are connected in a way. No matter how much he tried to remember, as soon as his eyes were opened, he has no recollection of what the dreams are about.

The past year had been hard- on him, Kakashi and a team of lawyer who defended him against his father. They won at last and his father was put behind bars, but Sasuke had a few bouts of nightmares and trauma. He's okay now though.

He could study in peace now. Sasuke looked at the sky. It's so blue today. A nagging feeling persisted at the back of his mind.

As he walked towards the library after his classes, he noted the familiar messy blond hair. There was a sudden familiar ache in his chest which made him startled at the discovery. What _was_ that?

He had noticed the blond around the campus before, but that was the first time his chest- or more precisely his heart, ached.

"Naruto!" A strawberry blonde ran to the familiar blond teen. He watched the scene in front of him, entranced, like someone who was caught in a beautiful sight.

"Look! Look at what Lee-san gave me for my birthday!" she squealed, cradling something in her arms. Soon after, a black-haired tall guy with green shirt joined them. "Naruto-san!" he greeted the blond.

'_Naruto!'_

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Name him Naruto. Name him Naruto!" he repeated excitedly.  
"Why should I name my kitten with _your_ name?"  
A pout.  
"We should name him _Tora!_ **(2)**" the guy in the green shirt named Lee pumped his hand in the air.  
"Naruto sounds better!"  
"But Tora is fiery! More youthful!"

"Stop it you two!" The two males reluctantly stopped.

"Hikaru! I want to name him Hikaru," Sakura finally said.

'_Hikaru… Hikari… "__I've found my light again, Naruto"'_

That was the last thing that Sasuke remembered as a sudden splitting headache shot from the back of his head and knocked him down into the blackness.

"**Someday I'll find you" (1)**

Obsidian eyes opened, despite the fact that his eye lids were heavy and headache still pounding in his head.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… He's opened his eyes…"  
"Don't hover at him like that, Naruto. Give him space to breath! I'll come back soon with dinner, so you take care of him in the time being."

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to clear the blurry vision. The first thing that he saw was eyes so blue; they reminded him of today's sky. He felt his dry throat rendering him from speaking properly. "Water," he croaked.

The teen with blue eyes handed him a glass of water quickly, which he gladly took it slowly and quenched his thirst. The blond teen however didn't let go of the glass, trying to assist Sasuke to drink. When the raven-haired realized that parts of their fingers were touching, he pulled back his hands quickly, as if it was scalding his fingers.

The blond teen had a hurt look in his eyes, Sasuke noted; which only made his heart aching again. But there were also looks of puzzle and confusion. He **really** didn't understand any of this.

"Where am I?" he asked at last, when the other teen turned away to place the empty glass on the table.

"In my room. You fell and fainted in front of us near the library a couple of hours ago. Are you okay?" Naruto asked, voice laced with concern.

"I-I did?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto by the way, Uzumaki Naruto," he held out his hand to be shaken.

Sasuke only looked at the hand, weary if he would feel the electric shock like just now again. But he realized that it would be rude, considering that this boy had practically saved him. He held out his right hand and slowly gripped the other's tanned hand.

The moment their skin touched, it was like the time has frozen.

"_N-Naruto… Naruto!!" his fingers shook as he took out his cell phone and dial__ed 911. "N-Naruto, C'mon! Open up your eyes!" Tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes.  
_"_Sas'ke.." short breath from the paling boy. "I d-don't want… t-to die y-yet..!" Naruto's natural golden brown colour skin started to look like ash._

"Naruto," Sakura's voice boomed as she pushed Naruto's door opened. That brought the two back in reality. They quickly pulled their hands back.

"Eh? You're awake," Sakura stated the obvious. Naruto rolled her eyes and Sasuke looked deadpan.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you," she bowed.

That was when Sasuke realized he hasn't given the blond his name yet. "Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

Naruto's forehead furrowed. "Naruto, I bought you ramen, but I only bought this guy some onagiri since I'm not sure what he'd like," Sakura touched his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, okay. You're going now?"

Sakura nodded. "Lee-san has taken Hikaru back home, so I'm bringing him dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." She turned to Sasuke, "I hope to see you around, Uchiha-san," she said and then she was gone.

"Here, eat something first. You looked pale," Naruto handed him a box. Sasuke opened it and ate, realizing that his stomach was empty. "Itadakimasu…"

Naruto did the same thing with his ramen after taking a chair to sit next to the bed where the Uchiha was occupying now.

"You live on campus, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I live with an ex-teacher."

"Oh… Maybe you should call him, in case he's wondering where you are."

The raven haired nodded his head.

"You don't talk a lot, do you? You know what… your name sounds familiar," Naruto said, slurping his noodles. "Hmmm…. I wonder where…." He mumbled.

"Ack! I know you!" he suddenly shrieked after a minute of thinking and pointed his chopstick at Sasuke.

"Don't point that at me," Sasuke looked at Naruto sharply, heart pounding loudly at Naruto's revelation.

"Oh… hehe… sorry," he chuckled as he slurped his noodles again. "You're that guy in the news last year," he stated, swallowing audible.

Really, this boy has no manner of eating at all.

"I'm sure Tsunade-baachan said something about your case too. No wonder you sounded familiar!" he said as though it was a discovery of all time.

Idiot.

Sasuke froze at that thought.

"Ne?" Naruto waved his hands in front of Uchiha's face. "You okay?"

"How do you know Tsunade-sama?" he ignored the persistent ache in his chest.

"She's my aunt. She took me in when my parents died years back," Naruto tossed the empty container inside a bin and fetched another ramen to eat.

"How can you eat a lot of ramen?" Sasuke didn't realize he had asked that out loud.

"Eh? Don't you like ramen?" when Naruto looked puzzled, he realized that he should keep the question to himself.

"Not much," he confessed.

"Then you're missing a lot!" the blond replied quickly and ate his delicious meal. Sasuke shook his head, smiling a little.

When they had finished, Naruto cleared the empty containers and handed Sasuke another glass of water and paracetamol for his headache when the boy admitted to have another bout of splitting headache. The raven haired muttered thanks.

"I know this is weird…" Naruto started, his tone was low. Blue eyes looked at the glass in his laps. Sasuke looked at him curiously, heart started to pound again.

Why was he so nervous, anyway?

"But I think… I think you look exactly like that guy in my dream…" he said, for some reason, sounded in pain.

Feeling sweat gathering at the back of his neck, Sasuke asked, "What did you dream of?"

"I'm not sure…. There was no noise what-so-ever; it was like watching a mute movie. But there was this guy… he looked like he was in so much pain. There were a few times he cried in his sleep and woke up suddenly screaming something… And then there was this one time he went to visit a grave and he looked so sad. He said something and he didn't look so sad anymore, but I can still see that there was still some pain in his eyes…"

Both were silent.

Sasuke suddenly chuckled darkly. Naruto looked up into his eyes. His heart stopped for a moment to see the same pain he saw in the guy in his dream, was in Sasuke's eyes too.

"That's funny…" Sasuke said at last. "I dreamt of voices… I've been having the same dreams for a few years now, but I can't remember any of it when I wake up. I just know that there were voices of sadness, pain, desperation and anguish. At times I thought I heard laughter, but maybe it's only my imagination…"

Naruto's eyes widen. Both teens were very confused and puzzled.

"I should go now," Sasuke finally said. "Thank you for today. And please give my thanks to your friends as well." Sasuke saw his bag and got up to retrieve it. Naruto could only nod.  
But why does it feel like I don't want Sasuke to go?

Who was he to stop Sasuke anyway?

"I'll pay you back when my allowance came in," Sasuke said. "Maybe I can treat you for ramen since you like it so much," there was a small tug at his lips. Naruto grinned at this.

"Sasuke," he suddenly called when the raven haired stepped outside his room. "We'll… meet again, right?" he asked, cheek flushed at his question.

"Aa…" Sasuke nodded. "Why don't we exchange numbers now? Maybe we can give a ring sometimes?" he then suggested.

They did that and Sasuke walked out of the university's campus residence.

Funny, Sasuke thought. He didn't feel like he wanted to leave the blond.

**

* * *

TBC **

**(1) Lyrics of 'I believe in you'  
****(2) Tora literally means Tiger (I think); the cat that Team 7 always have to go and catch in lower rank mission. Remember the Lord's wife's cat? Yeah, that.**

**Review pls, if you don't mind (It will make me happy). No flames though. Constructive criticisms appreciated.**


	2. Part 2: final

Last part! I hope you enjoy this (and please don't ask me to make any more sequel out of this; I've ran out of idea at the moment. Besides, I'm going on a vacation soon, so I wanna rest XD)  
I noted there are many confusion with the first part. But I HOPE that this part will CLEAR everything out. (I did insert some subtle hints in first part and kudos for those who figured it out! XD) If you are still confused by the end of this, let me know, I'll try to explain it clearer.

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

**Someday you'll find me too" (1)**

Obsidian eyes snapped open. Dark brows furrowed in concentration. Sweats gathered at his nape and forehead. He gripped his blanket so hard that his knuckles turned white.

It was Friday but he didn't have any class today. He was glad. Firstly because there were a lot of questions he needed answers from. And secondly, it meant more time for him to revise for the semester exam.

Sasuke walked down the stairs; smelling delicious aroma of waffles, fresh toasts and coffee. Kakashi was still in? When he got to the kitchen, the grey haired man was sitting serenely at the table; upper body was lost behind the papers.

"You don't have any work today?" the teen asked, filling his mug with fresh-brewed coffee.

"Nope," was only the answer he got from his ex-teacher.

They ate in silence. Sasuke fidgeted; battling with himself whether he wanted to ask the question or not. In the end, curiosity got better of him and he asked. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Kakashi?"

This has got Kakashi's attention. He put down the papers he was reading. Sasuke was actually one who didn't usually believe in this sort of things. What made him asked?

"Why?"

"Just asking." The rosy hue in his ivory cheek showed that he was embarrassed to ask such question.

"Hmmmm….." Kakashi drawled. "There are many theories about it…." He didn't actually answer the question, Sasuke noted. Really, how did this man become a teacher? He wondered.

"I supposed it could happen… if there's some unfinished business left…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that superstition of how souls couldn't pass through the afterlife and trapped on Earth?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh… he he…" Kakashi even had the nerve to laugh, albeit nervously. "Maybe I mixed up…"

The younger one kept his mouth shut from any retort. It was no use arguing with the master of excuses early in the morning.

"Why did you ask, Sasuke? You don't usually care about this sort of stuff." Kakashi picked up his papers again. The pink hue turned darker. "It's none of your business."  
"Oh…? I think it is, since you practically live under my wings at the moment."

"It doesn't make you my _father_!" his mood suddenly darkened.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke… If you have things that you worry about, you can come and tell me. I'm not patronizing you here; but I actually don't know much about the matter that you just asked me. Maybe it is true, maybe it's not. Who knows?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke forced out; embarrassed with the elder man. "I just wanted to know if you believe in it or not…" Was that a childish-sound complaint?

"I don't know. I don't have any experience with it, nor heard of anyone with that kind of experience," Kakashi sounded genuine; so Sasuke left it at that.

"I'm going out tonight," Sasuke suddenly announced; after minutes of silent eating.

"May I ask where to?"

"Sakura and Lee are having a party. You know, before the exam starts."

"Mmm…" he nodded. Sometimes he wondered why students preferred to have parties _before_ the exam. A way to vent out their energy before cramming up everything that they've leart past one semester? He found that funny. "And I take it you'll come home late?"

"Don't know. Maybe." A shrug.

"Okay."

That night he felt very nervous for some reason. He had been friends with the blond and the rest of his friends in the last few months. Truthfully, he was happy; even though it was harder to admit than he thought. Besides, ever since he befriended the energetic blond, the dreams stopped.

Until last night. _Oh, God!  
_He was practically _shivering_ and sweating when he woke up this morning.

Black orbs frantically looked around. There was only one person right now that he really wanted to talk to. Everybody was having a good time and he snooped in, finding the cheering crowd but didn't see the mass of blond hair that was usually in the middle of the excited crowd.

In the end, after a futile search and increasing nausea in his throat, he decided to go home; heart aching in disappointment. Sasuke gasped for big breath, taking a large gulp of air, forcing the lump in his throat to disappear. As the warm water hit his hair and his back, Sasuke fought the urge to cry. He was very confused that it literally tore him apart. Why did his heart clenched so hard, so painfully hurt at the thought of not seeing Naruto tonight?

Why did it feel as though he had just lost something?

Willing the prick of tears at the back of his eyes to go away, Sasuke shook his head. This was not the time to wallow in sadness; he had exams coming in a week's time. He would just have to put this aside first.

Having decided that, Sasuke went to sleep earlier than he normally would. He has to wake up early to study anyway.  
------------

Three weeks after that, his last paper was over. Kakashi was planning and talking about going overseas for a long-deserved break. After all, Sasuke has perfectly fit in university life and he's now free from his father's hassle. Sasuke didn't care. It didn't make much difference, he said to Kakashi; which was replied with an amused raised eyebrow.

He hadn't seen Naruto around the campus even during the exams period. No doubt that they were doing different courses, but wasn't it a bit odd? He still saw Sakura and Lee around; oh, and that little Hikaru, the kitten too sometimes.

"Sasuke! Please answer the door!" Kakashi suddenly called. Sasuke snapped out of his thought. Did the door bell ring?

When he opened it, black orbs widen. Stood before him was the guy who occupied most –heck, maybe all of his time nowadays.

"Naruto…" he whispered, a bit longingly. Azure eyes looked back into his intense black. There was something inside it, Sasuke noted- Hope? Fear? Longing?

"Uh…" Naruto looked away shyly. "Can I come in?"

"S-Sure… Come in," Did he just stuttered?! "Please, sit down. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Juice?"

"Juice is fine…"

"Okay," the raven-haired made his way towards the kitchen. "I'll come back soon. Please make yourself at home."

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked in the kitchen. Why was it that the old man was always in the kitchen lately?

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah… Tsunade's nephew, huh?"

"You _know_ him?!"

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke. "Of course I knew him," he stated it as though it was a fact of life. "I private-tutored him when he was in high school. He couldn't do math if his life depends on him," Kakashi chuckled.

"Why haven't you mentioned it before?!"

"Ahhh? I didn't know you are his friend."

Sasuke muttered darkly. He opened up the fridge to retrieve two bottles of orange juice. He didn't realize it when Kakashi followed him from behind.

"Yo!" Kakashi saluted the blond who was sitting comfortably on the sofa. "Long time no see, Naruto-_chan!" _his eyes crinkled in happiness- for some unknown reasons.

Naruto's eyes widen and gaped like a guppy fish, seeing Kakashi. "Y-You!" he said accusingly pointing the taller man. "What are you doing here?!" he shrieked, albeit sounding like a girl.

"Ma… ma… Hold your horses, Naruto-chan… I live with Sasuke… Wait, change that. Sasuke lives with me," he said lazily.

Naruto alternately looked at Sasuke then Kakashi. "Y-You live with this _pervert?!_" he shrieked again, when he finally looked at Sasuke.

Amused dark brows rose. "_Pervert?_" he looked at Kakashi sharply then. "He's the ex-teacher I told you."

Naruto gaped again; in which Sasuke would have laugh- _if_ he didn't have such big ego. Of course Naruto didn't know Sasuke was living with Kakashi. Sasuke never revealed whom exactly he was living with. And the blond has never come here before. Speaking of that…

"Where did you get this address, Naruto?"

"Eh? Oh! Tsunade-baachan. She handled your case, right?" Then Naruto looked at Kakashi darkly. "Though she never tells me that this pervert is living here too!" he muttered.

Sasuke sighed. This could last all day long. And he definitely didn't want that. He wanted to know _why_ had Naruto come to find him.

Without Kakashi interrupting or listening their conversation too.

"C'mon, dunce. We'll talk in my room. No pest there." He walked towards the stairs. Naruto nodded and followed meekly, suddenly back into his-unsure-self; though that was a bit unusual for him, Sasuke noted. He even ignored the insult, Sasuke grimaced. Something was going on…

"Oi… I fed you!" Kakashi scolded at the reference of pest. It must be him. Who else would it be?  
And then, "Don't play too rough up there! I could here thumping sound from down here, y'know!" He added cheekily.

Both boys were red as tomato. They tried to avoid from looking into each other's eyes.

"So… Kakashi was your tutor in high school, huh?" Sasuke asked as he settled on the edge of the bed and Naruto sat opposite him on the swivel chair.

"Tutor my ass! All he did was giving me a lot of practiced questions and then buried his face in that porn novels! Stupid Kakashi! Stupid Ero-sennin for writing such _horrible_ books!" Naruto flailed his hands and moved so much in anger that he almost tipped the chair back. "Shit!"

Sasuke caught the chair in time. He breathed relief sigh. "Umm… maybe you should sit here… where it's more stable…" he said, pulling Naruto up and changed their places. Naruto was only happy to follow. That was so damn embarrassing!

Naruto took the bottle that Sasuke handed. They sipped in silence.

"So… you wanna tell me why you are here?" Sasuke started after Naruto refused to look at him.

"I… Sakura told me you were looking for me at her party." Naruto looked at the bottle in his lap, suddenly finding that the most interesting thing in the world.

"Aa… where were you?"

"I was sick…" Naruto hesitated but then he added when there was no response from Sasuke, "You know how I told you I no longer had those weird mute dreams?"  
Sasuke recalled; it was when he told Naruto that he was glad he befriended the blond because his faceless dreams stopped. "Yeah…" he said.

"Well… that night- the night before Sakura's party I mean, I had one… And when I woke up, I was so sick… You know, with headache, and fevers and nauseous. I felt like puking the whole day, it was terrible. So I called baachan to pick me up because I didn't think I could get through the day alone- I was dizzy the whole time and everything was blurry."

"What did you dream of?" Sasuke asked; heart thumping in his ears as he remembered _his_ own dream the exact same night.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't remember much at first." He hesitated again before continuing. "But days after that, I slept a lot… My fevers only spiked more and more… A-and…" here, Naruto looked at Sasuke, blue eyes were filled with fears and unshed tears that Sasuke wished he had the gut to hug and comfort the blond.

He mentally shook his head. _Where_ did that come from?! He was horrified.

"It was like, watching a movie! Only, this time with voices… and, and it started out differently too… like, like watching myself when I was smaller… Only, only _you_ were in it too- the younger you. We- I mean, the boy who looked like me and the boy who looked like you went to the same school and they grew up together… like, like they were best of friends!" Naruto's grip on the bottle was so tight that Sasuke thought the bottle would shatter any moment. Sasuke saw how Naruto was struggling. He was trying hard to calm his breath down. The blonde took a moment to regulate his breathing.

When the blue-eyed started talking again, his eyes looked unfocused. "And then… we were suddenly in the middle of a road." Sasuke noticed how Naruto suddenly changed the suffix; from 'they' to 'we'. He wanted to correct the blond, but the latter didn't give him the chance to interrupt.

"You were angry… so angry that you walked away to the middle of the empty road… Only… only it wasn't empty moments later… I called you, but-" Naruto chocked and shut his eyes. "B-but you didn't hear me and I had to push you away!" he whispered achingly. "W-when I opened my eyes, you looked so much in pain, Sasuke!" he whispered brokenly. "Oh, God!" Naruto was suddenly sobbing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, panicked. "Naruto," he tried again, pulling the chair forward and touched the tight tanned grips. Instantly, the time stopped and Sasuke felt like he was falling backwards. He shut his eyes to clear the spinning world.

**And when he opened his eyes, the scene in front of him was like in the old movies- faded colour and fuzzy; everything was like in slow mode, but the voices were clear:**

**"_N-Naruto… Naruto!!" his fingers shook as he took out his cell phone and dial 911. "N-Naruto, C'mon! Open up your eyes!" Tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes._**

**"_S-Ssasuke…" a whimper and the blonde opened his eyes. Naruto coughed up blood as his body convulsed. Fear gripped into Sasuke as he saw the dullness in Naruto's eyes._**

**"_Sas'ke…" the blonde whispered again as his body started to convulsed again._**

**"_Sas'ke.." short breath from the paling boy. "I d-don't want… t-to die y-yet..!" Naruto's natural golden brown colour skin started to look like ash._**

**He turned to his right when he noticed his right hand was holding a very warm, shaky something: Naruto; Naruto, who was looking at the scene with intense fear and pain in his expression and in his blue eyes.**

**"Naruto?" he whispered. The blond turned to look at him. "There's more, Sasuke…" he looked at the raven-haired, voice gotten shakier.**

When he blinked and opened his eyes again, he was back in his room, Naruto looked deep into his eyes, as though he could read Sasuke's mind. "T-There's m-more…" Naruto repeated.

"What is it? Tell me," he gripped Naruto's hands more, unconscious of his action.

Tears fell down and splattered on their hands. How he wished he could wiped and kissed the tears away-

Wait.

What?!

He mentally shook himself again- hard, really hard this time and scolded himself for being a pervert. Naruto's _not_ like that.  
Not that he's sure of it anyway.

A big gulp of air from Naruto caught his attention. "I-I don't remember much…" he started. "But the next thing I know, you were sitting next to this grave and, and…" Naruto's face paled a bit, "And the tombstone… it has _my_ name on it!"

"Oh God, Sasuke!" Naruto was shaking quite badly now. "Am I going to _die?!_" Fear was obvious in the azure eyes.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know whether to laugh or to snort.  
When he looked at Naruto again, he decided not to do both. "No. No, you're **not** going to die, Naruto." And when that didn't help to cease Naruto's shaking, he tried again, "Naruto. Naruto look at me." He shifted for a more comfortable position. "Look at me and listen to me carefully," he said firmly, voice commanding.

That seemed to work. Naruto looked at him.

"You are **not** going to die, okay?" he said, not taking no for an answer. "O-_kay_?" he pressed on again, when Naruto didn't answer. When the blond finally nodded, he sighed. "Good. Now, listen to what I'm going to say. Don't panic. We're going to solve this together, okay?" Naruto nodded again, gulping.

"Good." Sasuke then looked down onto their hands. He really didn't want to let go of the now-cold tanned hands, he realized. "I had similar dream…" Naruto's eyes widen at this as his hands and shoulder started to shake again. "Calm down," Sasuke ordered again.

Naruto forced himself to stop shaking. Sasuke started to speak again. "It wasn't as elaborate as yours. Remember how I said my dreams only have voices?" he asked, rubbing the tanned hands softly. Subconsciously, Naruto thought it was nice- the rubbing. Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

"I had a dream that night too, Naruto. And it was not only voices anymore," Sasuke's voice dropped. "It was… us… us having lunch somewhere. And then, before I knew it, I was having lunch alone. You were no longer there…"

"So…" Naruto's voice was hoarse. He gulped again.

"There's more," Sasuke cut him. Naruto's eyes showed confusion, unconsciously urging Sasuke to continue. "It was exactly like what you describe the last scene of your dreams- I was sitting next to a grave… with your name on it."  
Naruto's eyes widen. "I'm going to die…" he whispered, swallowing audibly.

Sasuke shook his head furiously, wanting Naruto to stopped saying that. "And then everything turned black. But I said something in my dreams… you know what I said?" Naruto shook his head.

"I said _'I've found my light again, Naruto. And maybe next time, maybe next time I'll find you… and you'll find me too.'_"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, uncertain; the shaking ceased.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know… I really don't. That's why I was looking for you, to see if you know anything."

"But I didn't even know you before this…" Naruto said after some time. His heart suddenly sped up at the close contact.

"I know…" Sasuke looked up, inching closer. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Naruto?"

"W-What?"

"Reincarnation… Rebirth…"

"I-I'm not sure…"

"I'm not sure myself. And this is all so confusing. Maybe… maybe we were friends back then. And you didn't want to die back then too. And **I** didn't want you to die either."

"So, you mean like, we're given second chance?"

Sasuke bit his lips, shaking his head. "I don't know… It could be… In my dreams, I said I'll find you; and that you'll find me too…"

Naruto looked at their joined hands, opening it up and lacing it intimately with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the action with racing heart. He curled his fingers against Naruto's. He leaned forward, face inches from Naruto. The latter instinctively leaned forward too, till their noses touched, warm breath fanning the other's face.

"You… don't mind if we…" Naruto wetted his lips, feeling nervous and shy at the same time.

"If we what…?" Sasuke's voice dropped lower, husky almost. His eyes trained from the big adorable, tear-streak blue eyes, down to the now-wet pink lips. _Oh, God!_

"If we… go beyond friends…?" Naruto whispered, uncertainty and fear laced in his voice. Sasuke thought it was the most seductive tone he's ever thought.

"Well, do you?" the taller of two inched more.

"No-" The rest of the answer was silenced as _warm_ lips pressed against his. Naruto closed his eyes, moving his lips against Sasuke's _very_ soft ones. _Oh, God!_ He groaned as Sasuke leaned more and forced him backward, onto the soft mattress. The next thing he knew, Sasuke angled his face to so that their lips locked more and the said teen has straddled him.

"Sasuke!" he gasped as both stopped to breathe. Both panted. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, while the other hand supported his frame. Meanwhile, Naruto's hands had unknowingly gripped the front of the Uchiha's white shirt.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, thumbing the pink lips. Blue eyes darken, looking at now-impossibly intense black with raw emotions in them.

Naruto sneaked his hands up on the back of Sasuke's neck and slowly pulling him down. The two lips locked again. This time, Sasuke sucked on Naruto's lower lip and traced the seam. Instantaneously, the blond granted him permission and parted his lips. Naruto moaned when his tongue _touched _Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned when Naruto pulled his tongue with _his _into the hot cavern. He caressed Naruto's wet cavern with his tongue at every places he could get too- getting more and more aroused every second. Both tried not to stop and breathed through the nostril.

As he rubbed the tanned neck, he deepened the kiss and accidentally ground their hips together. Naruto's back arched, automatically broke the kiss and gasped loudly. The dark-haired looked at the expression of Naruto, with eyes shut and lips swollen, opened in gasp- he was entranced. So Sasuke did more- he grasped the teen's hip ground theirs more and more, creating more, much needed frictions; till both of them were panting and gasping for air.

Naruto pulled the boy above him down again for another kiss. This time they kissed desperately and sloppily, trying to reach for something that they both weren't sure what for. Tanned hands weaved in the dark locks, pressing the head down more and more. Pale hands weaved into messy gold locks, surprised to find it soft. Moans and groans filled the room, their hips grinding more and faster each seconds. Each time they broke for air, instantly they latched the swollen lips together again.

Their screams were drowned in their kisses as they both reached that highest place. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, arms shaking. They panted harshly, trying to get air into their lungs, to calm their wild beating hearts.

Sasuke realized that his weight was crushing Naruto. But as he was about to move, Naruto stopped him. "Don't!" Naruto sneaked hands onto Sasuke's back and held him close. "Don't move…" Naruto whispered again.

"Because, when I hold you close… I know that it's true…**(1)** That _this, _**you and I **are true now…"

Sasuke felt a tug at his lips, leaning his head at the junction of Naruto's shoulder, feeling the beating heart under him. Moments after that, he reposition himself so that he was not directly lying on top of Naruto, letting Naruto's hands circled him. He kissed the sweaty junction and licked it slightly, inhaling deeply a scent that's unique to Naruto and loving it. Sasuke could practically feel Naruto's smile at that. He let his eyes closed, falling into the deep slumber.

The knock at the door woke the boys up. When the two sat up and realized what had happened before they fell asleep, both were as red as ripe tomatoes.

"Sasuke, Naruto. It's passed lunch time. Do you still want to eat or shall I finish them all up?" Kakashi's lazy voice rang at the other side of the door.

"We'll be coming down in a minute!" Sasuke glared at the door.

Silence. "Okay then… but I only give you 10 minutes. Or else you guys have to find your own lunch."

"So…" Naruto started, unsure what to say. He could still feel his ears and face hot.

Sasuke wasn't any better too. "I guess, we can take this one step at a time…" he looked away, embarrassed.

"You don't mind?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Do you want me too?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…" he answered slowly. "Then… the dreams…?"

"The dreams don't matter, Naruto," Sasuke answered. "It doesn't matter anymore; whether it showed us of our past or just meaningless dreams, it doesn't matter anymore. What matter is **now**- **us**." He said softly, but pressing the 'us'.

"_And_ you're not going to die," Sasuke added quickly when he saw Naruto was about to say something. "Not if I can help it."

At this, Naruto smiled. "I don't want to go anywhere else too," he confessed. "Here. I want to be here. With you," he then grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "I believe in you **(1)**." And then he smirked, black pools showed something that made something shot up Naruto's spine. "But remember this, Naruto- you're _mine!_ No one else is allowed to touch you, you hear me?" Oh yes… that possessive look? They're there alright.

"Possessive bastard," Naruto pouted. Sasuke chuckled. He has never felt this good before. This was not even close to the time when his father was sentenced to jail.

"Let's go get cleaned up, dobe. Or else we have to go out for lunch."  
"Ramen?" Blue eyes looked larger than usual.

Sasuke smirked again. "Not a chance!" And Naruto wailed in complaints.

When the two got downstairs, the large proportion of food was untouched. And Kakashi was reading- an orange cover if it was any indication of what book he was reading. Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste. He mumbled darkly under his breath.

"You haven't eaten yet, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, looking at the food.

"Mmm?" Kakashi didn't even put the book away as the two teens sat. "I couldn't if I wanted to," he said. Was that a hint of whine? The other two looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, since Naruto refused to speak to the 'pervert'.

"Didn't I tell you not to thump too loudly? I could practically hear you from down here."

Kakashi smirked in satisfaction at the dark red colour of his two ex-students as he peeked on them. Oh yeah! Revenge was sweet!

"Pervert!!!" A sudden yell from Naruto broke the other two's eardrums.

"**Follow your heart…  
****Back to a place you once knew…  
****Someday I'll find you,  
Someday you'll find me too" (1)**

It was drizzling outside.

But the sun bound to show up and shower the land with its warmth again soon.

**

* * *

FIN! **

**(1)Lyrics of 'I believe in you' **

**P/s- I can't write smut, even if my life depends on it. That was the best I could come up with- Pardon me if it's suck. I don't think I can write smut again anymore! –traumatized and ran away-  
****Oh, also, I apologize if this is a bit cliché (I really couldn't find any other **_**logical **_**way to bring Naruto back). Call it reincarnation or rebirth or whatever you want to call it (I personally call it a second chance -sweardrop-)**

**I'll be taking a break now (except from updating Maybe) and do something else like, cleaning my room maybe :p (or write another story? Haha!)**

**Review pls, if you don't mind (It will make me very happy). No flames though. Constructive criticisms appreciated.**


End file.
